The Ultimate Heist (Ryder 10)
Story Eunice is standing nervously in the shadows of Azmuth’s tower, when the Time Cycle comes out of a portal, parking. Ryder, wearing his red jacket, climbs out. Ryder: Thanks for agreeing to do this. I know it puts you in trouble. Eunice: Anything for family. But, I don’t understand why I couldn’t let Azmuth know you’re here. Ryder: Deniability. If he knows I’m here, that’d mean he’d have to lie to the Plumbers if they came for me. Eunice: Do you really need to be here then? If it’s that dangerous for you? Ryder: I’m looking for something called the Perplexahedron. There’s only one database that seems to have info about it, and that’s the Galvan’s. Eunice: I can only promise a few minutes. You better be fast with computers. Ryder: Don’t need to be. Eunice leads Ryder in, who slaps down the Omnitrix, transforming into Upgrade. They go up to the tower, where two Galvanic Mechamorphs are guarding the door. Eunice: Hey guys. You guys are relieved of duty. The Mechamorphs look at each other, as they walk off. Upgrade stands to take the position as the guard, until they are out of sight. Eunice then goes into the lab, Upgrade going in with her. Upgrade goes to the console, merging his hands with it. Upgrade: Alright. Now, key search, Perplexahedron. Upgrade scans through the database, eventually pulling up a file on it. He downloads the data, and puts it on a flash drive. He unplugs it, as Upgrade reverts. Ryder: Got it. I have everything I need. Eunice: Can you get out by yourself? I have to stand guard now that those two are gone. Ryder: Shouldn’t be a problem. Thanks again, Eunice. Eunice: Yeah, well, promise me you’ll visit more. It gets boring not seeing you for several years at a time. Ryder: Me appearing usually means some sort of danger or problem. Voice: Oh, how right you are. Surprisingly. Ryder and Eunice turn, seeing Ryder walking in. He has white hair, red eyes and a now black jacket. A red gauntlet Omnitrix is on his right wrist. Eunice: Albedo?! Ryder: Oh, yeah. That guy who became a clone of me with his Omnitrix. Albedo: Surprised that’s all you know me as. I am also a Galvan scientist. The one who was kidnapped by Malware to complete him, as well as working at the research facility where the Unitrix was stored. Ryder: Oh, yeah. I remember you there. Wait. Ryder stops, as if thinking through something. Ryder: While there, the thought in my head of another Albedo came to mind. Which could use, Albedo: Evolved alien transformations. To me, that day was 10 years ago, giving me plenty of time to master the Ultimatazion process. Albedo transforms into Ultimate Spidermonkey, having six gorilla arms and two short legs, several red eyes on his head, pale purple skin with dark purple fur, and yellow teeth. Ryder: Ultimate Spidermonkey. Looks different than the one I saw. Ultimate Spidermonkey: Which means, you are powerless before this! Ultimate Spidermonkey charges at Ryder, who activates his jet shoes to fly backwards. Ultimate Spidermonkey spits webs from his mouth, trapping Ryder’s legs together, as he bumps into the window. Ultimate Spidermonkey rams Ryder through the window, Ryder falling. Ultimate Spidermonkey sticks to the side of the tower, laughing. Ultimate Spidermonkey: Now! Fight me! Give me the chance to prove that my Ultimatrix is superior to your Omnitrix! Ryder slaps down the Omnitrix, transforming into Big Chill. Big Chill uses his sharp fingers to cut through the webs on his feet, as he arches upwards and flies past Ultimate Spidermonkey, who spews webs at him. Big Chill phases through it, as he fires his freeze breath at Ultimate Spidermonkey, freezing his hands down to the building. Ultimate Spidermonkey: What’s wrong? Not wanting to fight me?! Ultimate Spidermonkey breaks his hands free, as he transforms into Ultimate Big Chill, his body being red with a flame pattern. Ultimate Big Chill flies after Big Chill, firing ice flames after Big Chill. Big Chill fires freeze rays to counter them, the collision releasing mist clouds, cooling the air as they go. The Galvan soldiers mobilize on the ground, seeing the battle. The Galvanic Mechamorph guards from before have gone back, and are leading Eunice away. Eunice: Let go of me! Derrick: Help! A short fat Galvan comes running to them, panting heavily. Derrick: There’s an intruder in the Display of Predators! Khyber in his Malware armor stands next to the fossil of an Omnivoracious, stretching out the Nemetrix to scan it for DNA. Khyber: Omnivoracious. The deadliest predator towards the Galvan. Wiped out by an asteroid strike, this beast was the king of its world before its death. And now, it is another part of my predator collection. Luhley: Halt! Intruder! Khyber turns, as Luhley leads several Galvan soldiers fly in on jetpacks, aiming blasters at him. Luhley: Malware?! Khyber: No. Just simply the wearer of a Galvanic Mechamorph Armor made from him. Although, from what I’ve seen, catastrophe will strike you soon enough. Now, let’s see how thousands of years of evolution have done to prepare you for this. Khyber transforms into Omnivoracious, the Galvan soldiers crying in fear. Galvan: An Omnivoracious?! Luhley: Don’t back down! Fire! Fire! The Galvan open fire at Omnivoracious, him charging through them. Omnivoracious snaps and catches a Galvan, the Malware armor corrupting and breaking his tech. Omnivoracious tosses it away, going after the next one. He takes out the Galvan, leaving Luhley the only one airborne. Galvanic Mechamorph: Halt! Intruder! Omnivoracious spots the Galvanic Mechamorph guards, as they fire plasma lasers from their eyes. Omnivoracious charges and bites through them, corrupting them and turning them to dust. Eunice is freed, as she hops away, joining Luhley. Eunice: What is Malware doing here? Khyber: I am Khyber! And I’m here to get a key piece of information, before Ryder destroys the planet. Luhley: Ryder?! He’s here? Khyber: I’d check the commotion outside, Galvan. Luhley: And let you get away? Fat chance. Khyber: Then, how about to treat your robotic friend? Omnivoracious jets his neck out, snapping and biting into Eunice’s arm. She screams, as the Malware travels up it, her holding it in pain. Luhley: Eunice! Khyber: You now have a choice. Go to Azmuth for help to save her, or fight me and forfeit both of your lives. Luhley scowls, as she leads Eunice away, Omnivoracious reverting. Khyber then walks off, heading towards the laboratory. He accesses the computer, looking at the recent downloads. Khyber: Now. What were you after, Ryder? Cannon fire rains down from below, soaring past Big Chill and Ultimate Big Chill, which are locked in battle. Ultimate Big Chill dives down, breathing ice flames towards the ground, freezing the cannons over, the Galvan retreating and screaming. Big Chill grabs Ultimate Big Chill from behind, holding him in a full nelson. Big Chill: Leave them alone! This battle is between you and me! Ultimate Big Chill: Maybe, but they all are my inferiors! They scorn and detest my intellect! Big Chill: Sure it’s not your big head? And I’m not talking about your brain. Ultimate Big Chill flexes his chest and wings, pushing Big Chill off, him crashing through the tower. Ultimate Big Chill flies to the ground and lands, as he transforms into Ultimate Diamondhead, having a bare crystal chest with several new spikes and crystals growing out of his arms and back, with pincher like hands. He holds his arms to the sides, crystals sprouting out the ground, tearing through the ground and destroying all battle stations. The Galvan fly into the air and fire blaster shots at him, the attacks bouncing off his armor. Ultimate Diamondhead: You intellectually challenged foot soldiers! You are no match for me! Bring me Azmuth! A sonic howl echoes down from above, Ultimate Diamondhead cover his ears, his body cracking. He looks up, seeing Wolf Bane standing in the hole in the tower. Ultimate Diamondhead: That all you’ve got?! I can cleave clean through that form! Wolf Bane: Then let’s see if your bite is worse than your bark! Wolf Bane leaps out of the hole towards Ultimate Diamondhead, who forms large crystal masses to fly at Wolf Bane. Wolf Bane fires a sonic howl, hitting and cracking the crystal, causing it to explode. Ultimate Diamondhead phases out of a larger mass, causing several pieces to levitate and shoot at Wolf Bane. Wolf Bane spins sideways and dodges several of them, firing a sonic howl to deflect others and blast Ultimate Diamondhead away. Wolf Bane: Didn’t think so. Ultimate Diamondhead transforms into Ultimate Ripjaws, a 12 foot tall bipedal crocodile. He has blue scales with three red spikes coming out of his body, one on his head, one on his upper back, and one on his tail. His legs are bulky, and he has a short tail. His lower jaw is bigger than his upper jaw, giving him an underbite. Ultimate Ripjaws snaps at Wolf Bane, Wolf Bane leaping out of the way of his jaws. Ultimate Ripjaws: Is this enough of a bite for you? Ultimate Ripjaws dashes at Wolf Bane, who uses a sonic howl to propel him skyward, falling onto Ultimate Ripjaws’ back. He scratches at Ultimate Ripjaws, his claws sparking on contact, leaving no damage. Ultimate Ripjaws cranks his neck around, biting at him. Wolf Bane falls backwards to dodge, Ultimate Ripjaws pinning him to the ground. A sonic pulse occurs, stopping the both of them, the two reverting. Albedo: What? Azmuth: I see that you haven’t learned much from your imprisonment, have you? Ryder and Albedo get up, facing Azmuth, who is next to a satellite dish. Albedo: Azmuth! Azmuth: Really? A evolution inducer? Surely you can do better in your efforts to spite me. Albedo: You still refuse to accept my greatness?! My creation is superior to yours! Azmuth: Are we really going to debate this again? It doesn’t matter which one of us is superior. Albedo: Lies! You loathe me! And now, I will prove once and for all that I am the smartest! Albedo transforms into Ultimate Upgrade, becoming a humanoid being composed of teal radio waves, configured of 0s and 1s. The wifi signal from the satellite device come out of it and circle Ultimate Upgrade, as he fires data bullets back, it tearing through the device. Ultimate Upgrade: I control everything on this planet! I am the master of technology! You shall bow to me! Lightning electrocutes Ultimate Upgrade, his body breaking apart. Shocksquatch is standing there, Azmuth scratching his head. Azmuth: And why are you here now? Shocksquatch: Uh, would you believe that I came to look at the scenery? Azmuth gives him a glare. Shocksquatch: Yeah, didn’t think so. A data shuriken spins down towards them, Shocksquatch vanquishing it with a lightning blast. Ultimate Upgrade floats high above them, as he shoots data bullets down. The bullets tear through the area, as Shocksquatch runs on all fours to dodge, leaping up onto a building. He jumps off it after Ultimate Upgrade, as a data clone forms, exploding and blowing Shocksquatch away, blasting through Azmuth’s tower. Azmuth: How many holes in my tower are you required to make, Ryder?! Luhley: First Thinker Azmuth! Azmuth turns, Luhley and Eunice making it over to him. Azmuth spots Eunice’s corrupted hand. Azmuth: Malware! Luhley: No, a guy made him into Mechamorph Armor. Eunice: Can you reverse the process? Azmuth: I can, I can. But, I think it could be useful in the current moment. Shocksquatch fires lightning at Ultimate Upgrade, Ultimate Upgrade blocking it with a radio wave shield. Luhley looks up, spotting him. Luhley: You think Ryder can keep his attention? Eunice: Either way, how will I get up there? Azmuth: Perhaps you could utilize his Gimlinopithecus telekinetic lightning powers to lift you up close enough to infect his Omnimatrix like device. Eunice: Luhley, distract him for me. I’ll need a few moments. Eunice leaps up to land next to Shocksquatch, who catches an enlarged data hand, shocking it in the process. Shocksquatch: (Straining) Eunice? Eunice: Once he’s distracted, use your lightning to lift me up and get to the main body. Shocksquatch: I can do that? Eunice: Azmuth says you can. Go on my signal. Shocksquatch: Alright then. Ultimate Upgrade begins to form butterfly wings on his back, charging to release a pulse wave. Luhley: Albedo! Ultimate Upgrade turns, seeing Luhley flying at him head on, screaming a battle cry as she sticks her fist out in front. Ultimate Upgrade: Oh, Luhley. Always so dramatic. Eunice: Go! Shocksquatch shocks Eunice with lightning, not harming her and causing her to float. She flips upside down, trying to regain composure. Eunice: Really? Shocksquatch: Sorry, first time. Shocksquatch shoots Eunice up at Ultimate Upgrade, him slashing a data blade at Luhley, cutting through her and causing her to fall. Eunice grabs onto one of the butterfly wings, them being solid, with the Malware arm, spreading it. Ultimate Upgrade: What?! Ultimate Upgrade severs the butterfly wings, Eunice falling. However, the corrupted data spreads into Ultimate Upgrade, him screaming. Shocksquatch catches Eunice with lightning, as he pulls her over. Eunice checks her hand, the Malware virus gone. Eunice: That was easy. Ultimate Upgrade crashes down into the ground, as Azmuth points a laser pointer like device at him. It releasing a frequency, causing Ultimate Upgrade to revert. Albedo: No! I am supreme! You cannot have a device that overpowers mine! Azmuth: That’s why I’m considered the smartest being in five galaxies. Because I think of contingency plans. Lock him up. Galvan soldiers float in, grabbing him with electric claws, dragging him along. Albedo resists, reaching for Azmuth. Albedo: This isn’t over! Shocksquatch and Eunice land, Shocksquatch reverting. Ryder: One problem solved. Next one, where’d you see Malware? Eunice: I didn’t! It was a guy in a Malware Armor! He transformed into an Omnivoracious, an ancient Galvan predator! Ryder: Predator? That can only mean, An explosion occurs, as everyone looks to the sky. Galvan B has exploded, the pieces raining down on the planet. Characters * Ryder * Eunice * Luhley * Azmuth * Derrick J. Wyatt * Galvan * Galvanic Mechamorph Villains * Albedo * Khyber (in Malware armor) Aliens Used By Ryder * Upgrade * Big Chill * Wolf Bane * Shocksquatch By Albedo * Ultimate Spidermonkey (first appearance) * Ultimate Big Chill (first appearance) * Ultimate Diamondhead (first appearance) * Ultimate Ripjaws (first appearance) * Ultimate Upgrade (first appearance) By Khyber * Omnivoracious (first appearance) Trivia * This episode marks the debut of Ultimate forms in Ryder 10. * Albedo using Ultimate Spidermonkey first is based off him seeing Ultimate Spidermonkey in The Transmogrification of Eunice (Ryder 10). * Ultimate Spidermonkey gets its Omniverse appearance for the first time, as in the John Smith 10 franchise, it kept its UA appearance, even when everything else got its Omniverse look. * Ryder gets info on the Perplexahedron. So does Khyber. 18 year Ryder Timeline Category:Episodes Category:Ryder 10 Category:Ryder 10: Galvan Prime Arc Category:Ryder 10: Albedo Arc Category:Ryder 10: Bounty Hunter Arc Category:Ryder 10: Malware Arc